


Using You For Pleasure

by harpiedancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpiedancer/pseuds/harpiedancer
Summary: Blood dripped from HiMERU's nose and Shu's eye was beginning to blacken. Blood was gathered underneath Shu's nails from where he had raked his nails across HiMERU's skin and bruises blossomed on Shu's skin from where HiMERU had hit him."I'll ruin you." Shu hissed, pinning HiMERU's arms down."HiMERU would like to see someone like you try." He said, flexing his fingers.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/HiMERU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Using You For Pleasure

Blood dripped from HiMERU's nose and Shu's eye was beginning to blacken. Blood was gathered underneath Shu's nails from where he had raked his nails across HiMERU's skin and bruises blossomed on Shu's skin from where HiMERU had hit him.

"I'll ruin you." Shu hissed, pinning HiMERU's arms down.

"HiMERU would like to see someone like you try." He said, flexing his fingers.

"Haven't I already told you I have the power to destroy your true body? You think I wouldn't do it? You're horribly mistaken if so." Shu narrowed his eyes.

HiMERU gave a cocky grin. "I doubt it. Someone as quiet as you wouldn't want to get their hands dirty."

"It's not getting my hands dirty, it's doing good for society. Your unit is truly the worst." Shu said.

"HiMERU has made enough money to leave that unit." He said.

"Using that name even if it isn't your true name? You can't hide yourself from me, Kaname Toujou." Shu whispered in HiMERU's ear.

HiMERU scowled, "Using that name for me.." He trailed off when Shu traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. "Are you stalling?"

"I will do things at the pace I please." Shu said before roughly kissing HiMERU, their teeth clacking together carelessly. Shu bit down on HiMERU's lip, drawing blood which he lapped up with his tongue. Shu straightened himself, licking his lips. "I suppose that was satisfactory," He said.

"HiMERU's had better." He said. If he couldn't physically dig his nails into Shu's skin he'd do it mentally.

Shu scowled, tightening his grasp on HiMERU's wrist. 

"HiMERU wants to get on with this. He has no time to waste with this." HiMERU said.

"I'm in control of the pace we're going on. Get that through your thick head." Agression was showing in Shu's voice which HiMERU drank up. Despite what Shu had said he grinds his hips against HiMERU's.

"Looks like you're putting yourself to good use." HiMERU said with a grin. 

"You should be thankful someone like me is bothering to do anyone with someone like you." Shu said, finally releasing HiMERU's wrists so he can place both his hands on either side of HiMERU's head in order to steady himself as he ground down against HiMERU.

HiMERU took the opportunity to place his hands on Shu's hips, digging his nails in causing Shu to hiss through his teeth. Shu could feel HiMERU growing hard through his pants. He licked his lips deviously. He undid HiMERU's pants and yanked those along with his boxers down before repeating the action with himself. Moving one hand away from HiMERU's head he spat on his hand and then took his and HiMERU's cocks in his hand. 

HiMERU shivered, finally getting the pleasure that he was looking for. "We're getting somewhere. HiMERU's beginning to enjoy himself." He leaned up to kiss Shu again, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth, desperate to achieve a greater source of pleasure.

With a steady pace Shu began to move his hand, using a steady pressure as he rubs their cocks together. As HiMERU's skin began to heat the cool tile against his back helped keep him grounded. 

"Are you going to waste HiMERU's time going to slowly like that?" HiMERU taunted.

This time it didn't affect Shu, who only scoffed at him. "Of course someone like you would be so impatient. Despite what you say you're just like the rest of your unit." Shu applied slightly more pressure as he spoke causing a pleasurable shiver to work down HiMERU's spine.

HiMERU lifted his hips, trying to force Shu to work harder in what he was doing. Shu's adjusted his hand due to the situation but continued on, pressing their two cocks together. 

Shu's face began to flush, heat from the moment getting to him. HiMERU couldn't lie, his excitement must equal, if not consume, Shu's own.

Shu licked along HiMERU's neck, biting down before sucking, intending to leave a mark. In response HiMERU gripped Shu's hips as tightly as he could manage while digging his nails in, intending to leave bruises and indents. 

Shu's grip on their cocks began somewhat unsteady despite his pressure staying the same. His breath quickened as he became closer to climax.

"HiMERU feels the same." He said, feeling himself coming closer to climax which just caused him to grip harder.

"Silence! Your voice disgusts me." Shu snapped causing HiMERU to grin. However that grin didn't last long as HiMERU soon had to bite down on his lip, stopping himself from making any noise as he came.

"First? No surprise." Shu taunted, out of breath. He didn't last long after, coming in his own hand. 

Releasing their cocks Shu held his hand over HiMERU's lips. "Clean." He ordered.

HiMERU obliged, licking and sucking Shu's hand clean before leaning up and pushing cum into Shu's mouth with his tongue.

Shu sputtered. "Disgusting! You savage."

"HiMERU is happy you think so."

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading in this fic or any of mine. and yes they did get into a fist fight before this


End file.
